


Naruto rare pair bingo shorts

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Romance, Drabble Collection, Idiots in Love, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Random & Short, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: All the unfisnished, half done bits and notes of stories that didn't make it or weren't done in time.If you chose to read these, please remember, these are not finshed and probably won't ever be.





	1. Mito/Itachi, time travel

She was given a young man as a guide, an Uchiha, as quiet and serious as all of his kin.

It would be interesting to try and draw emotion out of him, later.

Everything was still so strange to her.

The future in Konoha looked bright, but there was no one to share it with.

"Do you need anything else, Mito-sama?"

He had a pleasing voice, but his expression was always kept carefully blank.

"Are you afraid of me?" 

It was suddenly a pressing concern and Mito needed to know.

They called her mylady to her face, but that had always been so.  
What they called her behind her back was monster.

He blinked. "I am not concerned for my safety anymore than I would be in the company of any other shinobi."  
He hesitated.  
"You are known for your impeccable control, Mito-sama."

"Ah," she said, because he had stolen the words right out of her mouth.  
"That's good."

He bowed and left her, in the rooms they had given her.

When she turned to inspect her rooms, she felt the tiny flickers of other presences around her.  
Watchers.  
Guards.

Not everyone was feeling as safe as her young guide.

She went to bed early, exhausted by the time space travel she had performed.

Her dreams were empty and even if not she would have remembered nothing of them.

The next morning, she had just performed her morning routine when her guide knocked at her door.

Her bathroom and closet had come filled with all necessities and an abundance of toiletries and clothes she liked.  
It was disconcerting, if she was truly so transparent to them.

"Good morning," her guide said when he she opened the door, and she remembered she had never asked his name, in the upheaval.

She knew nothing more than that he was of the Uchiha clan.

Mito pondered, for a few seconds only, how to broach the subject or if it would be too rude or tactless to ask his given name.  
It was not nedessary, after all.

"Are you hungry, milady?"

"Please, my name is perfectly fine to use," she snapped.

"Of course." A slight pause. "Mito-sama."

That had been too sharp, hadn't it?  
But names were important to her, words and titles had such weight.

Among her kin, she had always been Mito, just as they all had been Uzumaki.

Among the outsiders, she was a lady and the container for the demon.

Her name would always be the kinder choice.

"I hope that I have caused no offense, Uchiha-san."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

He hesitated, careful.  
"I am the heir to my clan. It is a... great responsibility."

He could have just as well said heavy burden.

Mito hid her hands in her wide sleeves.

"There is a heaviness in names. In duty." She sighed, looking down at her wringing hands.  
"I was to be married before I... left."

It was a cowards way out, but she had felt singularly rebellious that day.  
Just this once, she had thought.

"I will go back soon, she added hastily, with the overwhelming desire to not lose his regard.  
"I only wanted to know. If, if it had any sense to try and forge peace, and a village."

The words were all true and yet, she should not have spoken them.

Everyone expected her to do what was best for the clan and she wanted to do it out of love, but...

"I love them. But I love my freedom, too."  
Such a small shameful confession, such heavy words.

"We all can only do our duty as best as we are able and align our wishes to the wishes of the clan."  
Her guide spoke as grave as always, but there was something sad underneath.

He understood.

It soothed her.

"Thank you." And she smiled and put her hand on his arm, a fleeting touch, to ground herself in this moment for as long as possible.

He was tense at first, but then laid a hand tentatively on hers.

They let go as quickly and casually as they'd touched.

Neither of them spoke of it again.  
Not at the breakfast table they shared, nor when he accompanied her back to her rooms.

"Tomorrow the Hokage would like to see you," he told her, when he delivered her to her doorstep. 

Mito nodded. "You can tell the Hokage I agreed."

He left her with nothing but the company of her thoughts, until lunch.


	2. Orochimaru gen, accidental child acquisition

Orochimaru is getting baby Sasuke after the massacre.  
Because Mikoto didn't trust anyone else not to use him.  
Not that Orochimaru won't, but mostly in the bragging about his kid's accomplishments way and my kid is better than yours, and look, I actually have a kid so I'm allowed to be at the parent teacher conference.

The academy teachers are terrified.  
Orochimaru is stronger, smarter and faster than them and three tines as petty and absolutely willing to be passive aggressive, if they're lucky, or downright nasty, if he feels *that* is necessary.  
Also has a reputation for murder, mutilation and loose morals, not always targeting the enemy.  
Not all of those are rumours.  
Supposedly.

He has never actually killed a Konoha nin, except that one, very gory, time when his unit ran into a enemy that could mind control or zombify people, who got a hold of one of the team and Orochimaru was the only one willing to fight and kill him.  
He was also the only one not close with the puppet so that helped him.  
He neutralised the threat of the controlled nin and the jutsu user.  
No in that order.  
There was no way to stop the jutsu.  
Possibly a kekkei genkai.  
The members of that team, formerly all on the same genin team, were devastated and have never forgiven him.

After that, they were of course, completely unwilling to work with Orochimaru ever again.  
He did not mind that fact as much as the whispers that followed him from then on.


	3. Sakura & Tobirama, Supernatural AU

SPN Sakura as a mix betweenAnna and Jimmy AU, kind of.

Sakura holds the soul of an angel.

It, he, whispers to her in her dreams.

She calls him Tobirama and he lets her.

Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi are hunters who break her out of the hospital she recovered in, from hearing an angel's true voice.

Not quite willingly.

Sakura goes along with it, because Tobirama asks her to.

She has a duty to fulfill.

Then, everything goes to hell, quite literally.

Obito has been a demon for a while now and is planning to open the cage to let the Fallen, Madara out, because he hopes to regain his humanity or at least resurrect his childhood friend, Rin.

Or Rin died for Kakashi.  
Obito sold his soul for Kakashi and became a demon out of sheer determination, to get back to them, so they could all be together again.

Kakashi is trying to teach kids how not to do it, or you end up like him with a dead family and two dead best friends.

Naruto has the ghosts of his parent following him around and as always been thought of as weird or crazy because of that.  
His mom is scary and this close to turning poltergeist and he's afraid he'll have to salt her or something soon if he can't stop her transformation.  
His dad is more sad, and wise, and centered, and also the one who taught Kakashi.

Jiraiya is the old pervert who gets them jobs sometimes, who taught both Naruto, Naruto's dad and Sasuke's mom.

Sasuke is on a revenge and salt road trip to find his family's killer, who he is secretly afraid is his brother.

It's more complex.  
Itachi offered himself to save Sasuke from the demon Danzou, but in return had to stain his soul enough for Danzou to be able to be able to possess him.  
With the murder of his parents (and his best friend?)  
Or Itachi bargained, and hated himself for it, that killing his best friend Shisui, who he was secretly in love with, should be enough.  
This way Sasuke would still have parents.

It wasn't enough.  
So Itachi had to kill his parents or Danzou would possesses Sasuke, after driving him to do horrible atrocities to gain entry into his soul.

Their parents understood, yet Itachi has felt sick to his tainted soul ever since.  
They were proud, even that he was willing to make that sacrifice against one of the archdukes of hell.

So Itachi is more or less a vessel, now, not always filled, but closer to despair than living.  
Whenever he feels sick of this existence, of himself and what he had to watch his hands do, he thinks of Sasuke.  
That still the knife before it draws blood and ends it all, in the times when Danzou takes another vessel, older and better suited for some of his long game business.  
Because at the end of the day, Itachi is still young and baby faced, not everyone takes him or his appearance seriously.

But back to Sakura, who holds her secrets close and still doesn't know that she is meant to open the cage.  
Tobirama hopes to end Madara, once and for all time, even if he understands his rage over Izuna's destruction.  
God was cold, or at least careless with their brothers' lives.

Hashirama is still an archangel, in heaven, but his leadership is lax, even if he is mighty and magnificent.

Mito is a goddess, who still walks this Earth.  
Tsunade, a drunk and gambler has her blood and that of Hashirama in her veins.  
Plagued by dreams and visions and knowledge of prophecies, she tries to forget.  
Even more, after her beloved died a hunter's death.

Madara, one of the third generation of angels, had raged against his brother's death and been banished for it.  
After raking his grief out on humanity, Mito, Tobirama and Hashirama bound him inside the cage.

It is more her work, the form of it, but the archangels powered it, because an archangel is the only thing that can withstand another one's wrath.

By now, though, Madara has been twisted by anger, grief and betrayal and is something far from what he once was.

Tobirama hopes that Madara is changed enough to make it possible to destroy him.  
He has long given up on saving Madara, like Hashirama still holds out hope for.

Not that Tobirama hadn't loved Madara once, because he did.  
Maybe too much, as Hashirama loved Madara so obviously.  
Tobirama had never been able to outshine Hashirama and his love for Madara, so he kept quiet and never tried.  
But that didn't make his love less sharp and burning.

A small part of him, the one he never shared and that only Sakura can hear, a small part wants to save Madara despite everything.  
Tobirama is nothing if not dutiful, though, and is determined to destroy the one he loves if necessary.  
No matter how much it hurts him.

Sakura isn't willing to let him sacrifice his heart and possible chance at happiness, not even for duty.

She is of the opinion that he has already sacrificed enough and has a right to do something for himself for once.


	7. GenRaiItaShi

GenItaShiRai, fake pretend relationship.

It wasn't quite a seduction mission.

They were just to spy on their target.  
While pretending to be a couple.

Genma was the smooth talker of them and expected to play the part of the man.

Itachi's part was to look pretty and smile.  
The smiling part was the trickier part.

Meanwhile, Shisui would break into the hiuse and steal what they needed.

Raidou was backup.


	10. MadaGai

Save or help (fall in love with) what once wanted to destroy you.

Gai helping a freshly resurrected Madara adjust to a world that hates, fears him.

Nothing Madara doesn't know, but it is strangely nostalgic.

But Gai is different in several ways from Hashirama.

Madara broke him, for one.

Yet Gai isn't as naive and deluded as he seems at first glance.  
He just keeps his loss and pain closer, doesn't flaunt it, doesn't linger in it, lives on.

As an Uchiha, that is almost impossible.

Sometimes Madara wonders how Sasuke does it.

Except he doesn't, does he?  
He and Naruto have left the village and are wandering the elemental nations.

The only thing he left behind is just enough genetic material for a child. Or more.  
Sarada might not be the only baby Uchiha now.

And uncle Madara might have to help Kakashi and Gai babysit the next generation.  
Which he is strangely alright with.

Bonding with Iruka might ensue.


	11. ItaHakuNaru, neighbours

Neighbours AU.

ItaHakuNaru.

KimiJuu.

KakaShiAnko, later with Genma.

His neighbours are the nicest, prettiest, most sexuality crisis inducing people Naruto has ever met.

(Except Kimimaro, the jerk, but he has a boyfriend, or whatever Juugo is to him.)

Unfortunately, both Sasuke, Itachi's brother, and Zabuza, Haku's guardian slash adoptive dad, will straight up murder him if he ever asks either or both of them out.  
Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke's cousin and Itachi's best friend, finds the whole thing hilarious.

He, Anko and Kakashi take Naruto out with them sometimes when they have a date and still want to get couple's boni.

Until they meet Genma, Kakashi and Anko are the worst.

They tease him mercilessly about his awful crush on Itachi and Haku, who are probably both extremely out of his league


	21. Gaara square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura move to Suna.  
Set directly post Fourth Shinobi War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara square, SasuSakuNaruGaa(Hina), with KakaInoSai side ship.

"I can't stay," Sasuke had said.

So they had settled in Suna.

It was no big deal. Gaara said so.

Sakura knew it was a big deal if three of their strongest Shinobi settled somewhere else, especially if one was the village jinchuuruki and another the last survivor of one of the founding clans.

But Sasuke had been blank faced and withdrawn every second they spent in Konoha and this was a better alternative than Sasuke running off again.

At least this way they were all together.

Ino had promised to cone visit and wrangle her boys into coming along.  
Kakashi might jump at the chance to avoid paperwork and Sai might even miss them.

Sakura had to admit she kind of missed them, too.  
But this was for Sasuke and they were always willing to make sacrifices for him.

She and Naruto both.

And Gaara was actually a pleasant host, in a weird way.

It was just a tad awkward.

Gaara was so obviously in love with Naruto, (but really who wasn't,) that it hurt Sakura a bit to watch them together.

Gaara wasn't flirting or anything, he was just painfully earnest and sincere in his admiration and affection for Naruto, who was so oblivious that Sakura's heart ached for the both of them.

Gaara, who had no idea what he felt or how to express himself.

And Naruto, who had never been loved and didn't expect anyone to.

"He's a moron," Sasuke said, while sitting beside her and watching the drama unfold. 

Sometimes Sakura was a bit wary of him and his ability to hurt them, still.  
Not physically, not anymore.  
Not in deeds but in words.  
He could break their hearts and sometimes Sakura wasn't sure he didn't want to, to try and cut all ties and run and hide again.

"Who is a moron?" She asked. Pointing out how stupid he had acted, like fighting two missing nins on his own, wasn't helpful and they wanted to leave the past behind and have a fresh start.

Sasuke gave her a look like he meant, you are if you can't figure it out, but she waited patiently until he relented with a sigh and explained.

"Gaara." Sasuke gestured. "He needs to be more blunt, not so. Ugh."

Sakura nodded along. Maybe he is afraid.

Sasuke snorted.

"Everyone is afraid of something, Sasuke."

He grunted in half grudging agreement. His expression was still sceptical.

"Of rejection. He has been nothing but pushed away and abandoned and everyone told him he is a monster.  
Everyone could have complexes after that."

Sasuke shrugged. "Still."

Sakura sighed long-suffering. "You took ages, too."

Sasuke glared at her. 

"It's true, you did. If Naruto hadn't confessed first, we might still be dancing around the issue."

Sasuke said nothing.

Sakura considered it a win.  
"Maybe you do have a point, though. Gaara would be a good addition."

"A good addition? To the team?"

Sakura laughed in his face. "To my harem," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Your harem?"

Sakura turned back to watch the adorable interaction between Gaara and Naruto.  
"Yeah, you're right. This is not mine."  
It sounded a bit melancholy, wistful, so she tried to sound more cheerful when she continued.  
"In truth we are all part of Naruto's harem.  
Hey, you know what we should do?  
We should ask Hinata, too. She's been in love with Naruto since forever."

Sasuke looked at her as if she'd grown another head.  
"What?"

"If we want to help him build his harem ..."

"Who says we do?"

"I do."

He grunted.

"You don't get a say in this. Only Naruto does.""  
She looked at him with all the gravity she could muster.  
I want him to be loved. To feel so loved, by so many people, that he forgets he was ever without us, that he has ever been lonely."

Sasuke swallowed hard. His eyes glistened when he looked up, at her.  
"Ok. I get it."

That was as good as glowing endorsement.


End file.
